


Forget-Me-Not

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim “forgets” about his physical, so Bones “forgets” about his ticklish spots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short little thing

You have to understand that Bones was a patient man. He honest to Nova was. Jim just had this stupid habit of testing his patience, and Bones couldn’t help but to play right into his hands. Every. Single. Time.

He knew Jim was probably hiding around the corner laughing at how he paced up and down the corridor waiting for his arrival, and yet Bones couldn’t help it. He stuck his head back into the medbay to tell Chapel he would be right back and took off to search for his dear friend. He was thoroughly surprised when Jim was nowhere to be found.

Bones paused in his stride, confusion washing over him along with something slightly too similar to concern. Nothing had happened to him, right? How could it, when they were on the Enterprise and all?

He couldn’t help this sudden gut feeling though. The feeling urging him to _worry, worry, worry_. Something was _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

Fortunately for him he only had to run through a couple of corridors in panic before he bumped into Jim himself.

“There you are!” he exclaimed, pretending as if his heart was hammering against his chest in anger rather than in relieved anxiety. “Where the hell have you been?”

Jim, in return, looked even more confused than Bones had felt earlier. “I’ve been at the Bridge? Why?”

“You didn’t show up for your physical.”

“I had a physical today?” Bones forgave him because he looked genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, genius. I set it up for you last week.”

“Shit. I must’ve forgotten.”

Bones frowned, but he could somehow tell that Jim wasn’t faking it for once. He shook his head. “It’s fine. I have to check every single resident on this ship, so I don’t have time to make up for your forgetfulness today. Come find me tomorrow after lunch, will you?”

“I will be there, Bones, don’t you worry,” Jim replied with a grin before he started walking toward the elevator. “I’m giving you my word.”

“That’s not worth much.”

“Oh, please tickle me so that I will laugh at your hilariousness,” Jim said, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll save it for later.”

Bones hummed to himself as he walked back to medbay. Jim rarely forgot things. Neglected them, yes, but he never forgot them. He must have way too much on his plate and Bones would have to talk to him about it. Once this hell week full of physicals was over, that is. Bones really had too much on his own plate right now.

* * *

 

Jim was late once again, and at first Bones blamed it on things coming in the way and his lunch getting delayed, but a whole half hour past the time Jim usually was finished eating Bones knew the kid was playing him, and this time around it must be real.

Oh, the look on Jim Kirk’s face was absolutely priceless when Bones suddenly marched into the Bridge to drag him with him.

“I swear I’d forgotten!” Jim insisted.

“Uh huh. Save it for someone who actually believes you.”

Jim’s ghost of a smile told Bones all he needed to know.

“Sit.”

Jim didn’t protest, though Bones was sure he’d complain if he wasn’t looking so unbelievably smug about everything. Bones felt the smallest twinge of annoyance. He didn’t like wasting his time, and Jim knew that. The kid must really have a lot going on in order to risk Bones’ wrath for just a moment of mirth.

He’d deal with that later. Right now he had a job to do, and you had to be very concentrated to do your job. So much so that you forgot things you were usually aware of.

Of course that was just his own theory.

“Hey!” Jim laughed as Bones’ fingers traced over his ribs slightly too lightly for the third time in a row.

“Whoops, I forgot you were ticklish there.”

Jim didn’t reply, but he seemed more on edge now. Bones had to give himself a pat on the back for managing to hold back his grin.

He continued examining his friend and captain, and that obviously meant that he had to touch Jim’s knee, behind it, over his stomach, and check his pulse at his neck. Jim was a very bad patient throughout it all; giggling and squirming as if his life depended on it. Terribly irritating for Bones.

“It tickles!” he exclaimed for the fourth time, and Bones countered back with yet another, “I forgot you were ticklish there,” and Jim all but lost it.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I forgot about the physical yesterday.”

“And?”

“And I’m sorry I avoided going today.”

“Are you _really_ sorry? Or are you just apologizing so that I will stop accidentally tickling you?”

“Both?”

“Well, I did say I was gonna tickle you later, so I’m saving the rest of your tickle spots for tonight.”

“I literally hate you.”

“Uh huh. Next thing you’ll try to tell me you hate being tickled.”

Jim’s face seemed pinker, so Bones finished the physical with a satisfied smile stuck to his face, which Jim claimed was creepy.

“You really shouldn’t rile me up, you know.”

Jim looked like he was about to retort something he would regret, but he shut his mouth last minute, which was probably good. Bones had enough reasons to tickle him to death as it was.

Jim wanting him to was of course the biggest one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
